


sweet and addicting kinda love

by marisxx



Series: the cloud rests with his elements [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom skull, Fluff, M/M, Not really explicit but, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/marisxx
Summary: body worship ft. fon/skull
Relationships: Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: the cloud rests with his elements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719496
Kudos: 133





	sweet and addicting kinda love

**Author's Note:**

> aha this one not rlly explicit but?? just fuwa fuwa vibe,, still tagged explicit for warning tho.. so enjoy!!

Fon loved every inch of Skull's body. Skull was absolutely beautiful and a masterpiece. How well-built his entire body is from all the stunts he had done in his entire life. _Wonderful, absolutely_. He trailed his fingers down through Skull's abdomen. Kissing every part of his body because Fon knew that he deserved each one of it, despite what others tried to convince him.

The cloud's body was covered in old scars and wounds. He flushed red and told Fon not to look at them because they're hideous, not beautiful at all but Fon didn't think so. Skull is a performer, _a gorgeous man_ who cared too little of himself without knowing how wonderful he is. Fon told him that if Skull felt uncomfortable with it, he can say and Fon would stop. Skull nodded and consented to whatever Fon want to do with him. Fon smiled and kissed his lips tenderly, and for a moment Skull felt like _melting_.

Fon continued exploring Skull's body. One of his hand intertwined with Skull's while the other was traced along his body. He was careful not to harm his lover in any way, Fon loves him and wants him to know that. That he is loved and deserves everything.

He loves every part of Skull. Every tiny details like the tattoo he had on his forearm, which Skull embarassedly told him was the first one he ever gotten when he was still a teen. A skull designed with floral theme, absolutely beautiful. Fon can't help but to say out loud. He lightly kissed it. Skull moaned encouragingly, allowing him to continue. Fon smiled softly, a kind of smile that he will show to no one other than Skull. He kissed his lips once more.

Skull is his _Xiānnǚ_ , his one and only love. The one who Fon promised to never abandon and will always be with him through thick and thin. Skull laughed like an angel and returned the candy-like kiss. Sweet and addicting. He'll never forget this gentle feeling. Not even if a thousand years had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> xiānnǚ means fairy in chinese! not beta'ed aha so forgive any small mistakes that yall might spot ^^


End file.
